Humans?
by CrystallizedBeauty
Summary: I know what your thinking: How can they be humans? That wouldn't work! Well, my friends, I have found a way to make it work! Ha, ha! Rated T for violence later in the fic.
1. Chapter 1

I lie in my bed and stare up at the ceiling, thinking. I look over at my young daughter, Sally, who lay staring at the ceiling as well. I can tell she is deep in thought by her distant facial expression and slight movement. I smile softly and kiss her forehead before getting up to check on my girlfriend.

"Good morning, Fox." Annabelle turns around with a cup of coffee. I smile and pull my long crimson hair into a ponytail. I check the shaven sides of my head for extra hair before sitting down at the table.

"'Morning." I reply. "Sleep well?" She shrugs

"It was pretty normal." Anne slowly takes a seat in front of me and sits her coffee down. She looks down at the light brown table and runs her finger across the darker brown places. "Fox…" She mumbles.

"Yes?" I look up at her, my smile vanishing.

"I found that note from your boss. Why didn't you tell me you got fired?" Her eyes gaze into mine. I can feel the confusion, the sadness, the pain, and even some anger in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to be upset. I can promise you that I have been looking for another job, Anne."

"Fox, that note was sent two months ago!" Anne says with anger in her sweet voice. Her brown eyes scan my pale face with tears appearing.

"I know, but there aren't many openings. I will find one, I promise." I pat her hand softly and stand up from the table. I walk into my bedroom to find Sally sleeping on my bed. I walk over to the closet and go through my options.

I end up throwing on a pair of baggy blue jeans, an _Invader ZIM_ t-shirt, and a black pair of Converse. I brush out my long hair and throw on a grey beanie. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my light grey satchel before exiting my house.

I walk through the busy streets and search for any "HELP WANTED" Signs. When I found one, I was tempted to just walk away. I took a deep breath, sighed, and grabbed the sign. I slowly passed through the glass doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Behind the doors were a set of three more. The two at my sides were wooden and read "BACKSTAGE.". The one in front was another set of double glass doors. I walked in and almost got trampled by children. I make my way to where a young woman was standing with her friends. I found it scary that I knew exactly who they were.

Chica was a young woman wearing a light yellow dress with a bib reading "LET'S EAT!" and orange tights. The red shoes and purple contact lenses really pulled the outfit together in my opinion. Her dark skin and yellow wig made her look exactly like I remember the animated Chica to look; the one that wasn't a chicken, that is.

Freddy was next to her in a pair of overalls and a brown tee underneath. His shoes were almost clown-like, and black. His eyes were a bright shade of blue. The brown wig he wore was accompanied by two bear ears and a black top-hat. Freddy always scared me as a kid, so I didn't really remember what he looked like in the animation.

The last in the group was Bonnie, my childhood favorite. Her purple wig and bunny ears matched her skater dress and tail. She wore a red bowtie and contact lenses. Unlike usual, she seemed angry. Bonnie was never angry! The whole group seemed mad.

"Um… I saw this sign outside and I was wondering if I could apply for a job?" I say shyly, completely interrupting them. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica all looked up at me in wonder. Bonnie ran out of the room before returning with a light pink paper in hand.

"Fill this out and we'll get you in for a drug test tomorrow." She said in a rush.

"Thanks." I mumble before walking outside with the paper. I filled it out using the spare pen and notepad I had in my bag. I slowly walked back to the pizzeria and handed the paper to Freddy. He walked backstage and I left once more.

I start my walk home and sigh. "I had to do it…" I remind myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I approached my small white house and placed my hand on the red door before pushing it open, twisting the small handle. Anne washed dishes and Sally was drawing at the kitchen table. I drop my bag and walk over to Anne slowly.

"So… I got a job." I lean on the marble counter next to her. She looks up at me through her long black hair. She looks confused, and surprised.

"Oh, really? What are you, a janitor?" She scoffs.

"No. Actually…" I pause for a moment, unsure of how to put it. I hold out a picture of the character I was going to portray.

The picture was a photograph of the last person to play Foxy. He had red hair – like mine – and pale skin. His eyes were bright yellow. His smile was huge, but it didn't seem _real. _It seemed like he didn't really care, either that or he was in pain. The outfit was a simple blue pirate jacket, white shirt with a stitched collar underneath, and deep brown pants with overly large black boots.

"Oh my god, that's even better!" Anne laughed. I looked down and trudged up to our room with the picture. I flopped down onto the bed and sighed. As I drift off the picture falls, like I do deep into a dream.

I'm sitting in a white room. A single tree sits in the center of the emptiness. I feel a cool breeze like when I am playing with Sally in a fall afternoon. I slowly stand only the fall to my knees. I notice how my body had become very frail. Then I saw it, the hook. The hook from the picture was on my hand! I tried to pull it off, but to no avail. It seemed to have melted onto my hand. I proceeded to scan the rest of my body.

"Oh dear lord!" I screech as a rat climbs out of one of the wounds in my torso. I stand again, forcing myself not to fall. I wobble to the tree and notice that the golden leaves were causing a force field-like dome. I slowly, shakily reach out my hand and grab a leaf.

"It is not your time to go now, return when you think it is time, Fox." The leaf read in tribal lettering. I look down at the leaf perplexed.

"Fox, get up!" Anne yelled. The sun shone through the curtains and blinded me as my eyes opened. "You're gonna be late for your drug test, fuck-tard!" She laughs and throws a pillow at me. I sit up slowly.

"'Morning, weirdo." I tease back. Anne smiles and gives me a small hug. After a while I get up and get dressed.

"Hey, Fox!" Chica calls from the kitchen as I walk in through the second set of glass doors that were now covered in grease from the pizza.

"Hi." I mumble, clearly not wanting to be there. "So, I'm here for my drug test?" I ask slowly as I approach Chica. I jump slightly as Bonnie walks up behind me. The purple rabbit-girl leads me backstage and starts my drug test.

Fifteen grueling minutes later I walk back out. I figure that I was going to be sent home and start sometime later, but I am trampled by Chica who is holding my costume.

"Thanks…?" I mumble and grab the clothing from the young woman. I felt a sting in the back of my neck and reach my hand to the spot. It was… A _microchip_? I spin around to face Greg, the boss. He quickly hides the screwdriver behind his back.

"Oh, sorry Fox. We have a bee problem. "Greg lied and pretended to swat another bee.

"That is no fucking be-!" An electric shock shot through my body and I collapsed, my vision fading.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes open to another zap through my skull. I sit up and hear the booming voice of Greg through the loudspeaker.

"Get up; it's time to make money!" His deep voice echoed to the small room that was the backstage of Pirate's Cove.

"But I don't even know my lines!" I call back, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me – or care if he did. I look over to see the kind eyes of Chica look at me from the backstage door as she walks in. She slowly approaches me and hands me my costume once more.

"Y-You're just gonna have to wing it, my friend." The woman mumbles. Chica screams in pain as an electric shock pulses through her. The shocks seemed much worse than mine. I realize that Greg could kill the poor girl if the electrocution got any worse.

"You okay?" I ask and pick her up off the ground. She looks at the ground, at me, and then the backstage door as she bolts out.

I sigh and slide my clothes on. I make sure to get my contacts strait. I fix my long hair to make sure the shaven sides don't show. I feel a gentle zap as I am finishing up and the loudspeaker cuts back on.

"Show time; make those kids happy!" Greg calls. I make my way to the curtain and wait for my queue. The curtains opened and I expected to find children screaming joyfully, but I saw only a couple and the rest were empty chairs. The other kids were crowding around the Freddy and the others. The look in their eyes was a look of pure terror. I knew by the end of the night, questions would asked.

"Ya-har, mateys!" I call and grab a cutlass from the floorboards, swinging my arms outwards.

My show finished around two hours later and I was exhausted. I flopped on the blanket deep backstage. I call that area my den, because, well, that's basically what it is. We aren't allowed to leave backstage even to eat. We have the freedom to go to the restroom, but that was it. I was startled as Bonnie approached me in the middle of the night.

"Fox, get up." She whispered loudly. I was far too scared, though. I didn't want to be electrocuted. Bonnie groaned and picked me up. I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed as I was pulled to my feet.

"How didn't I get shocked?" I ask Bonnie.

"Well, Greg made a deal with us that he would drop the restrictions after midnight as long as another '87 doesn't happen."

"'87?" Bonnie sits me down and she sits cross-legged in front of me.

"You know the last Foxy? Well, he is the reason we have restrictions. In 1987 he bit some kid and the boss didn't want us to get sued. But we did get sued for all we had, so we got punished."

"That's why the kids were so scared! But… How are you still alive?" I ask and watch as Bonnie gets up and walks over to a shelf. She plucks a needle off the wooden shelf with her petite hand. She plops herself back on the floor.

"This serum makes us not age. Foxy was older than all of us, and the serum wore off." She hands me the needle. "Greg made Freddy give it to you while you were sleeping."

I sit there and watch in awe as Bonnie exits the room. I wobble as I stand and slowly walk back to the shelf. I sit the needle back down softly and lay down on the blanket. The hook on my hand slices my cheek as I go to scratch it. I groan and try to pull it off, but to no avail. It was stuck. No surprise, really. Greg didn't want me to get out of character, so why would he give me the ability to take my costume off?

I stare at the ceiling, thinking. Only this time my young daughter is not next to me. She's probably worried, Anne too. I lay there and accept the fact that I was never going home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Foxy, come here!" Bonnie whispers loudly. I lie facing the wall and contemplate getting up. God knows what time it is and I was not getting up. But, my curiosity took over and I ended up approaching her.

"What is it?" I ask. She has a sly look on her face and she stands holding the curtains closed.

"Well, when we get a new person to join our 'crew', we throw a little party…" Bonnie quickly turned and whipped the curtains open. Light flooded the small room in which Pirate's Cove was located. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the room where the others were. Chica slid a party hat on my head as Bonnie was still mid-run with her hand on my hook and it cut throw her palm. She let go and winced in pain.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I grab her hand and looked at the gash on her palm. It stretched from her thumb to her pinky. I suddenly felt the urge to… Lick it… I am not sure why the sight of blood was making my mouth water.

"Foxy? Look, Foxy, I'm fine." I snapped out of my little day dream as Bonnie slipped her hand from mine. Freddy walked back in with a Band-Aid. I was so deep in thought that I never knew he left. Bonnie put the large beige bandage on her hand and they all forgot about it – But not me.

They turned on a random song, and before I knew it, Chica was singing along. _Chica, the shy and quiet girl, singing? _

"_But we are alive, here in Death Valley, but don't take love off the table yet! ~" _I watch as Chica jumps up on the table and holds her hand out to me. I hold grab her hand and pull myself up next to her.

"_'__Cause tonight is just fire alarms and losing you~." _ We sing in harmony. Our audience of two cheers and giggles. I wonder how they knew I loved rock, and _Fall Out Boy_ in general, but I shrugged it off thinking they found my phone or something. Which it turns out that they did, I notice my phone lay next to the speakers.

The party ended around five o'clock, so we could get some rest. I helped everyone else clean up before walking back to my den. I crawl under the blanket in the back of my cardboard ship. I found my phone lying next to me by five-thirty. I picked it up and went through my pictures. Most were of Sally and Anne. Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at their smiling faces. The last few pictures were from earlier in the night. I dropped my phone back on the boat and sat up. I stretched and yawned around six.

"You alright? It's almost show time, so be sure to be ready!" Freddy peeked through the curtains, smiling. It was honestly the first time Freddy seemed to speak to me. I fixed my white undershirt and dark blue jacket. I stood and ruffled my hair. I boosted myself onto the edge of the boat and stood with my hands on my hips dramatically. The curtains opened and the children that were there cheered.

"'Ello, landlubbers, have a great 'ol time? Well, I have something to tell ye youngsters. I know you have heard of the 'Bite O '87, yes?" I jumped off the boat and paced the stage. The kids suddenly quieted and scooted back.

"Well, that was an imposter!" I jump off the stage and walk around the crowd. "I was sailin' the seven seas when this event occurred!" I look up at the other three. They have worried looks on their faces. I became worried as well and still was by the end of my show. After hours I left the stage and walked towards the main three. I was stopped abruptly as a hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. It was Greg. He got into my face and shocked me.

"What do you think you were doing out there, Foxy?! You know the rules, no leaving your stage!" He pulled me back onto my feet and brought my face close to his. I started to feel uncomfortable and I pulled my fist back, punching Greg in the face. He stumbled backwards before punching me back much harder. I fell onto my back and sliced myself with my hook. The gash went across my belly. I coughed and wheezed as he pulled me back onto my feet by yanking me upwards by my short red beard. I screeched in pain.

"Leave him be!" Chica called. I noticed Freddy and Bonnie desperately trying to pull her away.

"Oh, you wanna be like that, little bird?" Greg laughed and pulled a gun out of his back pocket, shooting Chica in the face. She fell to her knees with blood pouring down from her naval cavity. I screamed in pain and sorrow as I watched my friend hit the ground. Dead. "Take her body out back and dump her. We'll find a replacement in no time." Greg muttered. He walked away and the two dragged her limp body to the dumpster.

I got up once I got the strength to. I limped over to my station where a "Sorry! OUT OF ORDER" Sign sat. I climbed back into the boat and sobbed into the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

I was glad that there was a bathroom backstage for the simple reason that by midnight I had to rush inside to vomit. Blood came out more than anything else and that caused the growing fear that I sliced myself eternally. It would make sense if I was, though. It's not like my entrails were hanging out or anything. I stumble back over to the ship, holding my stomach. I carefully lie down and cover myself up. I tried closing my mouth so that I could sleep, but I couldn't close it.

I sat up abruptly and slapped myself in the forehead. I completely forgot that when I open my mouth too wide it will dislocate. I scurry around the large, dark, and vacant room that was backstage for anything that could hold my mouth shut. I found a bandana that I would give to the child on his or her birthday. I wrap it around the side of my head and tighten it so that I could still talk and keep my mouth wet. I wobbled and collapsed several times before I could reach my home.

"Foxy?" Bonnie pocked her head through the curtains. I lie on the floor and cry out in agony. Bonnie walks over to me and grabs my hand in hers, trying to pull me up. I helped to the best of my ability in the condition I was in. She walked me over to the ship with my arm wrapped around her petite shoulders. Bonnie rested me onto the blanket and tried her best to tuck my organs into the slit without hurting me too bad.

"I'm sorry about Chica..." I trail off and look up at the light fixtures on the ceiling. I grunt as she pushes it in a bit harder.

"It's okay. She's okay." Bonnie winks and I looked at her, confused.

"How, I thought she died?" I ask and sit up so she can wrap a towel around my torso.

"It hurt her, yes. But where she was hit didn't kill her. She's hidden backstage like you. Chica may die from blood loss or if Greg finds her, but we are doing our best; promise." Bonnie gave me a quick, gentle hug. "I saw how you were staring at my hand earlier. I know that look." She mumbles, standing.

"Uhm…" I say awkwardly, curling up into a ball.

"Yea." She smiles and walks over to the curtains, opening them. "It happens to all of us sometime." She giggles and walks out, closing the curtains. I hear the pitter-patter of her feet as she rushes out of the room. I figured she didn't want to be caught, so I just went to sleep.

I was yet again awoken, this time from a light shining directly in my face. I sit up and notice a camera on the wall outside. I poke my head through the curtain where the light is coming from and look around the room. The light cuts off a little later and I walk up to it. It cuts back on after a few moments and I wince in pain as I am blinded. Angry, I hold my hook up and the light cuts back off.

I start to get curious and wander out of Pirate Cove. I notice Freddy and he points me down the west hall. I run down and my bandana flies off my head. I turn into a small room filled with cameras and random posters. A young man screams and leans back in his computer chair. He accidentally slices himself on a hook and the blood once again made my mouth water. I couldn't resist.

"Aaargh, matey." I laugh and take a bite out of the poor mans head.


	6. Chapter 6

I was covered in blood. It dripped down my mouth onto the floor. I had torn as much meat off as I could. His screams still echoed through my head 'Please stop! Please!' I dropped to my knees as the realization struck me like lightning. I had just eaten a person. I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder and a soft giggling.

"You did quite well, love." Bonnie laughed. She tried to help me up, but I refused. I curled into a ball, shaking. "Look, like I said, it happens to all of us." She giggled once more, lying next to me.

"But… It just doesn't feel right…" I trail off. She touches my head softly and plays with my locks. A few moments pass before Bonnie gets back up.

"Come on, Foxy, you have to go back to your den." She offers her hand and I grasp it. I stand slowly and wobble while doing so. Bonnie ripped off a piece of the man's shirt. She carefully wiped the blood off my face. We walked back over to my cove and I rested in my ship.

"Hey!" I called as a shadow approached. It leaned over me, and without a word spoken, flopped down on me. The presence wrapped its arms around my body. "G-Get off!" I cry. Bonnie's garnet eyes stared up at me. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanna hang out." She smiles. I shrug and turn away from her. We lie with our backs facing each other. I sigh and drift off. The image of that man bleeding on the floor seems to float around my mind while I dream.

_Snip, snip, snip._

I jolt up and gasp as I notice my hair hit the floor. Freddy had me sitting in a chair with a pair of scissors in hand. "You needed a trim." He mumbles. I sigh and realize that he wasn't completely hacking my hair off.

"Um, thanks." I smile awkwardly.

"It's okay. I also had one of the employees snap your jaw in place. I just want you to know that I am not re-shaving your head, sorry. Greg didn't like that and I just want you to be safe." He continues to cut my hair and groom it.

"Why are you even doing this? I mean, I am out of order, so what's the point?" I look up at him as he covers the scratches and bruises on my face with makeup.

"Maybe I can convince him otherwise. I'm finished. You can go on now. Practice your lines." Freddy shoos me and I run over to my den. I notice my stomach was stitched. I smile and sit on the edge of my ship.

_Everything is okay._

_I'm fine._

_I'm getting a second chance._

_Wait—that isn't right. This is no story. Nothing can just be 'alright' or 'okay'. _

_Something bad was approaching._

_Quickly._

Greg bursts through the curtains in a fit of anger. "You think you can just convince Freddy to kiss up to me to bring you back?!" He shoves me onto the back wall, punching me.

_Punch _

_Punch_

_Punch_

Each hit in different spots. The torture continued until—

_SNAP!_

I cry out in pain and hold my side. His fist had landed on my rib cage and at least three had broken. He wasn't finished – No, no—Greg started kicking me and I fall to the ground.

"Stop!" I cry as a shoe slams into my face.

"You can't just get what you want, Foxy! You're useless!" He continued until he felt satisfied.

Freddy approached with a knife from the kitchen. "He killed our security guard too, ya know." Greg growled and my trust in Freddy shrank.

'_I am about to fucking __**die**_.' Those words went through my head several times until it was actually processed. Greg snatches the knife and stomps back towards me.

"You did _what?!"_ He slams the blade into my chest, arms, legs, anywhere he could. He didn't want me dead, so he just dragged the knife across the flesh. I would him rather stab me somewhere vital and end it. But, no, he had to drag it out.

Stab after stab. Slice after slice. Almost five minutes later he left. I lie in the same place and breathe shallowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Greg left abruptly and flung the knife into Bonnie's hand. "Clean up, will ya? Were gonna close anyway, but I'm not done yet." Greg grins and Bonnie smiles back. She cleans the knife and places it on a low table. Bonnie drags me by the hair to the bathroom, filling the disgusting sink with water. My face is shoved into the water and flung around violently.

"Bonnie!" I cry and gasp for air.

"Calm down, Faggy Mc FagFag; I need to clean your wounds." She giggles and slams my face into the sink, busting my nose. "I don't want you to get infected, Love."

Soon, the dreadful torture was over and Bonnie left me to sit on the floor after kissing my cheek. I rub my nose and cry softly, the pain throughout my body become worse and worse by the moment.

"Foxy?" Chica approaches me and kneels down on the ground. I look up from my knees and sniffle.

"C-Chica, you're…" I trail off and sit up, staring her in the eyes. My arms find their way around her body and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Nothing bad will happen again—promise." Chica pulls away and wipes the tears from my bony cheeks. She stands and holds out her hand. "Look, we have a new security guard. I was thinking you could get more practice."

"N-No… Not again." I shake my head furiously and curl back into my ball, hiding my face in my knees.

"That's alright. But if you change your mind you are always welcome to." Chica smiles and walks away. The door closes softly and I exit after a few moments. I look over at the blanket longingly and approach it, but I am stopped by a light. That damn light! I poke my head through the curtains and growl.

"I'm not looking for a fight, just please leave me be!" I screech and crawl back behind the curtains. I flop down in the boat and hold my tail for comfort. The light didn't come back on for a while, thank god, but it got so _hot_. I toss and turn, throwing my jacket across the room and tearing my pants above my knee. My boots found their way outside my boat along with my eye patch and one of my knee-high grey socks.

I lie face down on the blanket, panting. I jolt up and sigh. It is only three AM and I am getting kinda peckish. More like puckish, heh. I peek out from the curtain – Nothing. It is the perfect time. I have to make my move now before someone gets to him before me.

I run out of Pirate Cove and stop in the dining room, looking around. The brunette bastard was there. He just stood there staring at me until I left. I ran down the hall, completely passing Bonnie. I scream in joy when I realize I beat the rest of them to the new security guard. This one was a woman, sadly. Women always obsess over being skinny, but that doesn't help me at all. I probably wouldn't get much off her.

I shared the blonde with Chica and Bonnie, blatantly ignoring Freddy when he asked for some. It was so good, eating the soft skin and swallowing her smooth, thin blood. She screamed, cried, and begged. Oh how she begged. I feel like such a hypocrite because I begged when I was almost murdered and was let go, yet I show no mercy to others. I honestly don't care.

I left after cleaning the remains and ran back to my den, for it was almost opening time and no children were allowed around me. I lie down and doze off. My curtains part a while later, and a small figure stands there. It looked like a little boy. He had on a blue bandana and a fake hook.

"Foxy?" He mumbles.


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly approach the young child. A grin appears from ear to ear on his small, freckled face. I sigh and kneel in front of him.

"Ahoy, lad. What brings you to me cove?" I smile gently. The smile on his face vanishes as he notices the slice in my stomach, and the stab wounds all over my body. His eyes widen and I hold his hand, trying to calm the poor boy.

"What happened Cap'n Foxy?" The boy asks, hugging me gently. I hug him back and pat his back.

"I… Uhm… I was dueling other pirates!" I laugh and pull away from our hug, patting the boy on his head.

"Did you win?" The boy asks happily.

"But of course! Here, why don't I give you a memento from our conversation?" I pull a fake gold coin out of my jacket pocket and place it in his small hand. The boy smiles and gives me another hug.

"I have to go Foxy, thank you! Bye!" He jumps with joy and walks out of the curtain. I smile again and turn around to face Freddy.

"S-Shouldn't you be on stage?"

"Well, if you don't follow the rules I have to watch you. Greg sent me." The bear-man growls.

"L-Look, I'm sorry. The kid came in here." I back away and fall through the curtains. Most of the people are gone, but I fall on a father who was with his two daughters. He turns around and screams when he sees me. Freddy backs up so that he is unable to be seen in the darkness. The father turns to one of the women in management and complains that one of the 'bots' fell on him and the 'bot' looked broken.

I sit up and climb to my feet in disbelief. Is that what he thought we are; just metal beings with no heart, or feelings? I walk over to the man, but I am yanked back by Chica—the new Chica. She is mean, and has a bad attitude. It is Greg's niece and she's just as bad as him. She treats us and others like we are a waste of her time. I don't understand how the children didn't realize it was a different person. The old Chica has a dark chocolate skin and short, choppy blonde hair with subtle makeup. The new Chica was orange from too much spray tan, piled on fuchsia makeup, and a blonde wig that was thrown on. Not to mention she didn't even wear her contact lenses.

Her bony hand snatches me by the hair. "Uncle Greg!" She calls, dragging me behind her. It felt like her French manicure was breaking the skin on my skull. I screech in pain and the remaining customers rush out of the doors. Chica looks back at me and growls.

"Please." I beg, tears forming in my eyes.

"Shut up faggot." She replies and flings me into Greg.

"Greg, please. I didn't mean to…" I cry and curl into a ball only to be electrocuted.

"I told you, Foxy. You must follow the rules or there will be consequences." Greg spats. I cry out in agony as another shock is sent pulsing through my body. This one did not end, though. It kept going, and going, and going until…

Everything went black. I must've fainted from the pain. I awoke when I was placed gently on the blanket. I felt the softness of Chica's hands. I knew it wasn't Bonnie because she would just throw me. It always appeared to me that Bonnie was a bit… Off. She would show her compassion in the weirdest ways. Slamming my face into the sink and claiming she did it so I wouldn't get hurt, jumping on top of me in the middle of the night? It was odd. Very, very odd.

"Try to get some sleep, Fox." Chica mumbles and covers me. It had been so long since I had heard my real name, and I like it. I miss it truth be told, but an extra y never hurt anyone, right?


	9. Chapter 9

_LIGHT! Blinding, horrid light! I cannot get sleep with that stupid light!_

I wrap the blanket over my head and tears pour down my cheeks. I feel pressure building behind my eyes. I know a migraine was creeping up on me and I don't like it. Migraines are one of the worst things that can happen right now. I sit up and growl. I stand to bolt from the curtains, but something tugs at my jacket and pulls me down.

"Hey bud~" Bonnie giggles and wraps her legs around my frame along with her arms.

"Please get off…" I groan and try to sit up, only to be pulled back down. _This girl was fuckin' strong!_ I sit up again and force Bonnie off. She just laughs and rubs her fist against the top of her head. It hurt… the pain become unbearable beneath my skin. I let out a scream and shove her off, running. I was trying to get to the first aid for Tylenol or something, but I found myself in the security room with my face buried in the man's chest. My headache was gone – thank god.

Something grabs me by the hair and yanks me back. Tasha, one of the workers, shoves a mask over my head. I jolt back when the pulls other pieces of the costume over my body. I feel violated, though I am not. I just do not like the feeling of someone forcing me to do something. But, I couldn't do anything. I lay there afterwards, clearly confused. A yellow mass with a bib approaches me. Its beak gets close to me, so close I can see those purple eyes of Chica's. I sit up and look around. A huge mascot stands in front of me as well. I scream as another shows up. Freddy. That bastard dares step foot near me?

I get up and run back to Pirate Cove. I didn't want anything to do with him.

**I know it's short and could probably use some editing, but I have very little time here lately. Sorry guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

What was I in? What am I? Who? Why? Questions ran through my mind, pounded at my skull, and flew out of my mouth followed by screams of confusion. A sturdy hand found my shoulder and rested on it. My head turns quickly and I look up at the figure. It was Greg. He has a sinister smile on his face.

"How does it feel to be in that suit, Foxy? After your incident we had to find some cover up, right? I couldn't lose customers like that because of you and your foolishness. Now, you better follow the rules or I'll have to… Rid… Of all of you once and for all." I was at a loss of words as that sentence escaped his smile. Greg spun around, and drifted from me at a steady pace. I sit there, unable to move from the horror that had become reality.

"No…" I mumble and stand. I make a mad dash to the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the old, moldy mirror and jump back as I study myself. What the…? I was a fox? My contacts can be seen through holes in the mask, but that was all. The rest of me is covered. Confusion hits me like a brick once more. My breathing quickens and I back into a stall door. It falls open and I hit the floor. I do not feel it, though, thanks to the suit. The mask flies off. It reveals my face and a shock is sent through me. I scream and wait for the pain to end so I could pick up the mask, but it doesn't end. So, with a shaky hand, I grab my mask. I let out another scream as the shock intensifies. I quickly place the mask over my head.

I cry as the shock ends soon after my mask was returned. There was a throbbing in the back of my neck, but I am just thankful it was over. I sit there for a long time just thinking. This time it wasn't about the suit, Greg, or the main three. It was about Sally. I think about how worried she must be. How many days she wakes up hoping daddy had come home, but he had not. She would grow up thinking I abandoned her, or died and she didn't even know. She would grow up without her daddy. She would grow up most likely alone while her mother works tough hours just to keep her alive. Anne… She must be so bitter. She must be so angry that I had never come home. She'll think I left out of the blue, or cheated on her. There was no way I was welcome home if I ever escaped. Escaping, like that would ever happen.

I stand up and stomp back to the mirror. No way was I going to be controlled like this. Greg took me from my family, forced me into the suit, but he was not going to control me. I slowly rip the microchip from the mask, then the one from my neck. I scream in agony and look at the skin that was torn off with it. I throw the mask in a fit of anger. I try to pry the rest of the suit off as well. Pieces of fur came off in large patches, but I finally find the spot that disconnects the suit from my body. I flop back down on the floor, breathless.


	11. Chapter 11

I could hear sobbing from the corner of the room and I stand to examine it. A little, inky black figure sat curled into a ball. The figure shivered and clawed at the wall.

"Hello?" I stood at a distance from it. I didn't know what the hell that was, so why would I get close? Its head turned around completely. Two white holes for eyes stared deep into mine. Large white teeth shone through the sides of his face through the black ooze.

"What do you want?" A young boy replied. His voice was scratchy, but audible.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I kneel down and watch as the ooze boy turn his body around.

"He did this…"

"Who?" I sit completely down and scoot closer.

"The security guard… He put us in suits… Now I'll never see my family again…" The boy began to cry once more and I knew I had to find a way to cheer him up.

We talked for about an hour. I found out his name is Isaac and he is only ten years old, and we ended up making an agreement I never should have made. I let him use my body whenever he wanted. I gave him power I don't even have.

I feel my organs being smashed slightly as he disappeared inside me. I stand up and walk back over to my blanket when the curtains whip open. A very saddened Bonnie walks through the opening in the curtains. I jump slightly when she wraps her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.

"They made me a boy!" She cries, grabbing my jacket and squeezing the fabric. She look like a sobbing mess in my arms. Makeup runs down her face and stains my jacket, her costume torn from a struggle. Most likely from when they were forcing the suit on her. I hug her gently and whisper things like 'I'm sorry' and 'You'll always be a girl to me.'

"Bonnie? Bonnie, I want to go kill the security guard!" A boy's voice came from behind the curtain. There stood another black figure, looking exactly like Isaac.

"One moment, Garrett." She says shakily. I let go of her thin figure and walk to the other side of the room. Bonnie stared at me for a moment before she turned abruptly and left the room.

"Isaac, can you come out? I want to talk to you." As soon as those words left my mouth Isaac was in front of me.

"Yea?"

"How many of you are there?"

"Well, there's me, Lucy, Matthew, Garrett, and Sally." Isaac counted. I froze.

"S-S-Sally?"


	12. Chapter 12 Remake

(Yes, I made a different ending. Happy?)

SKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~

I jolt upwards and look towards where I thought the screeching noise was coming from. Isaac was sitting in the corner again and screaming.

"What are you doing Isaac?" I call over his steady screaming.

"We're getting shut down!" He screeches with white tears falling from the holes in his face. "We're going to die!"

"We're… What?" I stand still in utter shock. Sure, I wanted to leave; sure, I wanted to die for the longest time when I found myself leaning over a security guard covered in blood. But this made me regret everything I had said.

"Foxy. We have to get out. They're about to burn this place to the ground." Isaac mumbles and grabs my limp hand.

"Get Lucy Mathew and Garret, they should be easy. I'll try to get Sally." I say in a stern voice as Isaac pulls me out from behind the curtain. Not once did the camera cut on. _Oh god, this is actually happening. _We parted and I ran towards the storage room. I try to pry open the **_EMPLOYEES ONLY _**door, but it didn't budge. Thoughts ran through me head like '_Shouldn't she be able to get out? I mean… She is a ghost…' _I began pounding on the door and screaming "Sally!" repeatedly.

"Foxy, you can't open the door?" Garrett asked from behind me. I nodded as tears began to form. The smell of smoke began to fill the room. My time was limited and I still couldn't get my daughter out of the room. "Foxy!" Garrett repeated and pointed at the door. The smoke was coming from under the door.

"I love you, daddy." I could hear Sally whisper before she screamed out in agony.

"Sally? Sally, I love you too! Sally!" I scream and pound on the door. I reached out to the handle to the door and pulled it open. A golden Freddy suit tumbles from its leaning position on the door. Black ooze drips from it. I fall to my knees and sob. Now not only was my daughter dead, but now she's gone permanently. By the time I looked back up from my hands the others had put the fire out.

"I told you there would be a fire… I just didn't want to tell you who started it…" Isaac looked down and floated to my level.

"Why would she do that?" I ask, wiping the tears from my face.

"She got tired or living like this. She wanted to move on." Isaac wrapped his arms around my neck and let me sob on his shoulder.

"Wait… So we aren't getting shut down?" I ask and look up as Isaac.

"We are… We have been already." He whispers. "They locked the doors yesterday. We aren't allowed to leave."

"So were trapped here?" I whimper and watch Isaac nod.

"Until someone unlocks the door we are stuck here. And the worst part is, is that they took the serum. When your dose wears off…" Isaac looked down at my showing entrails. "You won't last long."

"I guess we just have to hope they unlock the door soon… If not, I-"

"Fox?!" That voice… No… No, no, no!

"Anne?!" I spin around and watch Anne run towards me. "Why are you here?!"

"I couldn't stand being alone… After what happened to Sally I came to find her, hopefully alive. I thought you left, but here you are." She flung herself onto me.

"What if they find you? If they do, that is…"

"I'll be you _Pirate Cove_ _buddy_!" She smiled.

"But you do know that they have closed down permanently, yes?"

"No, they're having a grand reopening not to long from now." She smiled as if it was a great thing, but my eyes widened in fear and I looked back at the four black figures. They all shrugged and looked at each other. Filled with fear the only thing I could think about was:

_Why would they do that? _


	13. Sorry

_Guys, I know it is against the rules to post chapters like this, but I am in trouble for writing a story in second person anyway. Because of this I shall no longer post stories onto this website because I find it really unfair that I cannot be nice and write a highly requested story in second person without getting my other stories threatened along with that story. So, I shall not delete my account so others can read this story and find this message, but I will not continue on this website. If you would like to continue the series, you will have to read it on my DeviantART (ElementsOfPurity) or my WattPad (CrystallizedBeauty). I am dearly sorry for the inconvenience. _

~**_Beauty_**


End file.
